


Northern Lights

by Axl_Fox



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, some violence happens but its not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axl_Fox/pseuds/Axl_Fox
Summary: Snow Sugar Cookie just wanted to go watch the northern lights, but fate had other plans.





	Northern Lights

Deep in the snowy forest, in the middle of a matching snowy weather at sunset; a small white haired cookie wearing a blue sugar coat and meringue earmuffs, wielding a snowflake shaped wand, was taking a stroll with their little companion, which looked like a sentient snowball with stick arms and purple horn sprouting from its head.

“Snowglobe predicted that this is the night where we could see the northern lights, I'm so excited! I’ve never seen them myself…” Snow Sugar Cookie’s purple eyes lightened up, in response sea snow cone bounced happily, the pair had been walking for a while searching for a perfect place to gaze at the clear sky.

“Hopefully these clouds will go away so we can see them clearly” Snow Sugar kept talking mostly to themselves “I hope you take no offense but… I wish I had another cookie to watch the lights with me…” they added, not noticing that their traveling companion had stopped dead on its tracks, causing the unsuspecting cookie to trip down.

“Augh! H-hey what gives…?” Snow Sugar asked as they got up and shook the snow from their coat, Snow Cone had been staring at the distance; apparently a sharp object sprouting from the snow had caught its attention, without thinking twice the little creature bounced toward the object’s direction.

“Woah! Where are you going? Wait up for me!” Snow Sugar cried as they followed their bouncy partner.

Once they reached where the object was, the duo noticed that there was a small bundle of navy blue clothes, and the pointing object was a matching star-patterned ice cream cone mushed right next to it.

“Um… m-maybe it’s just a melting snowman?” the sugar coated cookie slowly approached the bundle to flip it over, and to their surprise…

“Oh my goodness! It’s a cookie!!” Snow Sugar yelped in shock after seeing the face of their knocked out fellow, it seemed to be still alive but unconscious, once Snow Sugar had pulled themselves together, they picked up the fainted cookie and turned to their traveling companion.

“Stargazing will have to wait for now, I have to take this cookie to a safe place, see ya later!” a concerned Snow Sugar claimed, as they rushed to the nearest safe location, leaving sea snow cone behind as it waved goodbye and going its own way.

 

* * *

 

 After finally finding a safe hideout under the roots of a huge old tree, Snow Sugar placed their fallen fellow down as they sat down to figure out exactly what to do next.

Upon closer inspection, the fallen cookie was a boy with white hair and a scarf made out of ice cream obscuring most of his face, he was wearing what seemed to be a wizard attire, complete with the ice cream cone serving as a wizard hat, on his arms they were holding a wooden cane with a wrapped candy stuck at the top.

“(Yikes… I know I wished I could meet another cookie but not like this…)” the young cookie thought.

“If they’re partially made out of ice cream, using fire to warm them up doesn’t sound like a good idea…” Snow Sugar scratched their head, not sure what to do to wake the other cookie up “but if the cold weather was not what knocked them down, then maybe…”

Snow Sugar reached for one of their pockets and took a small blue jelly out and held it over the unconscious boy’s face, after a few seconds he began twitching when he caught the smell.

“F…F….Food!” the cookie’s eyes suddenly shot open, not hesitating on taking a huge bite out of the blue jelly, this was enough to make Snow Sugar step back fearing that they would get their whole arm bitten off.

“Ugh… what happened to me? Where… am I?” the wizard-looking cookie slowly got up, placing one hand on his head, he looked at his surroundings until he took notice of a somewhat startled Snow Sugar.

“Wha-- Who are you?! Are you one of the Witch’s minions?!” the boy tried to get on his feet as soon as he could and pointed his cane at the other cookie menacingly.

“N-No! I'm nothing of the sort!” Snow Sugar denied as they waved both hands “you were out there unconscious in the middle of the forest and I just brought you to safety, something else could have just eaten you!” the sugary cookie claimed.

“Oh, I must have been so hungry I passed out… m-my apologies” The ice cream cookie lowered his cane realizing that Sugar sincerely meant no harm.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am the great and wise Wizard cookie!” the boy raised both arms and for some reason making his voice sound much deeper “with my trusty wand I can cast magic beyond your imagination!”

“M-My name is Snow Sugar, it’s a pleasure meeting a honest-to-goodness wizard!” Snow Sugar fidgeted shyly, even feeling kinda intimidated by the short-sized wizard.

“But… what are you doing here in the snowy forest? Not a lot of cookies come here because of the wolves and owls…” the sugary cookie tilted their head in curiosity.

“A-Ah, well you see… I was actually on my way to the City of Wizards, believing the forest path to be sort of a shortcut, but I guess I made a… miscalculation” Wizard replied nervously, turning around making his way outside the tree’s roots.

“The City of… Wizards?”

“Indeed! It’s an ancient city where all the magic of this continent originates from, legends say that this is the place where all the most powerful cookie wizards will gather to return the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory!” Wizard claimed with a light sparkling on his eyes as he looked at the horizon “Naturally, I have to find this place so I can attain such powerful magic”.

“Whoa… it…it sounds like a beautiful place…” the sugary cookie was marveled by Wizard’s words.

“Say… you look like a nice fellow, why don’t you help out a wise man out and escort me out of this forest? It’s very hard to navigate at night” Wizard asked, turning back to Snow Sugar.

“ _(wise man? I thought he was just a child…)_ W-wait, you mean me?” the sugary kid looked at both sides before pointing at themselves.

“Yes! Of course, if you help me out I shall reward you by teaching you one of my best spells!”

 “You’re gonna teach me magic? That’s so nice of you!” Snow Sugar approached Wizard but as soon as they did they got pushed back by the boy’s wand.

“Woah there, no touchi--- I mean don’t get so close! I don’t want you messing up my beard” Wizard shot a glare at their fellow cookie as he stroke his beard.

“Oh, S-sorry!” Snow Sugar stepped back, slightly shocked about finding out this ‘boy’ had a ‘beard’.

 

* * *

 

 

Both cookies walked their way in the middle of the dense trees, the clouds obscuring most of the light of the stars and the falling snow made it hard to see what lies ahead.

“I was originally going to watch the northern lights… But I guess that will be a no-go since the sky is so cloudy tonight…” Snow Sugar sighed while holding their snowflake wand tighter; Wizard took a look at the sky, and indeed nothing could be seen beyond the falling snow.

“Northern lights huh? Maybe if we were up high in a mountain, I could use magic to dissipate those clouds, but alas!” the mage shrugged.

“You must be really powerful, Mr. Wizard! I admire you!” Snow Sugar gushed.

“A-ah… Yeah, Naturally!” Wizard blushed slightly.

“But… if you’re so skilled… how come you didn’t use magic to fly across this forest?” the sugary cookie inquired.

“W-wait, what?” Wizard cookie almost felt being taken off guard by the question.

“Or why didn’t you teleport from a place to another?”

“W-w-well.. I…”

“Or why didn’t you summon a ride?”

“YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!” Wizard complained quite loudly frantically flailing his arms “Besides, that’s not how magic works! You.. I… i-it doesn’t matter if you have mastered every spell in the book if you have no energy to use it!”

“Oh! So you can’t use magic when you’re hungry then” Snow Sugar clasped both hands together.

“I-I suppose so… yes… I was hoping I could find some jellies along the way, but unfortunately I fell unconscious before I could do so” Wizard adjusted his hat trying to hide the embarrassed look on his face. To which Snow Sugar reached for their pockets again and took out a second jelly.

“I was saving this one for a snack, but I think you need it more than me…” Snow Sugar placed the jelly on Wizard’s hands.

“Th… Thanks, I really appreciate it” Wizard tried to hide it, but he was once again blushing a bit “ _(This cookie is so nice, w-what’s their deal?)_ ” he thought as he slowly ate the jelly as both cookies resumed finding a way through the forest.

Unaware that something was watching them from beyond the trees…

“Um… maybe we should walk a little faster… I f-feel like we’re not alone” whispered a nervous Snow Sugar.

“Hmph! If something is truly following us, I will just scare them away using my magic” Wizard boasted quite confidently.

_“Who”_

“Whatever thing is giving us chase, of course” the magical cookie squinted.

_“Who”_

“I-I don’t know! You’re the one claiming we are not alone!” once again Wizard complained flailing his arms incessantly.

“M-Mr. Wizard… I… I h-haven’t said anything” Snow stuttered in fear, trembling so bad that some sugar sprinkles shook off from their body.

Both cookies turned around and realized there was a pair of glowing eyes staring directly back at them from a nearby tree branch.

“WHOOOOO!!!” the figure in the dark revealed itself to be a big snowy owl, whom without thinking it twice, it came flying in an attempt to swept the two pastries down.

“Quick, duck!!” Wizard shouted before both cookies threw themselves into the snow, barely avoiding the owl’s claws.

“Mr. Wizard, please do something! We’re g-gonna get eaten!” Snow Sugar pleaded, the avian figure was standing right before the duo, spreading its wings menacingly preparing itself to peck the living frosting out of the small cookies.

“Uh… stay back! I will send this featherhead back to the egg it came from!” Wizard stood in front of Snow Sugar and began waving his candy wand, suddenly, a glow emanated from his body and a magic circle formed under his feet, after concentrating his energy for a bit, he shouted from the top of his lungs.

“EXPELLACTOSE!!!”

After casting his spell, a small amount of falling snowflakes were turned into tiny ice cream cones appeared fell flat on the ground, causing no damage or even touching the owl at all.

“No! Now is not the time for this!!” yelled a frustrated Wizard, hitting his wand against his free hand, suddenly he got pushed to the side by Snow Sugar, only just in time to avoid getting pecked to death by the hungry bird.

“Mr. Wizard… I don’t really know what you’re doing but I don’t think is working!” Snow Sugar said, rapidly getting up from the ground, but they got no response from the other cookie.

“I… I can't stand doing nothing, I'll help!” Snow Sugar took the same stance as Wizard did a moment ago, but instead of waving, they pointed their snowflake wand up to the sky, shouting the words “Please come forth! My dear friends!” a group of sea snow cones were summoned and began attacking the owl with their sharp horns, making the white bird flee to safety to a nearby tree branch.

“You… you got some nice summoning skills…” Wizard muttered as he slowly got up from the ground.

“That owl is not giving up yet thou! Please make it go away!” Snow Sugar pleaded to their supposed senior.

“R-right… I can’t afford to make another mistake” the magical cookie stood up, replicating the same process as before, this time the magic circles spread little more, Wizard then took a deep breath and shouted…

“ICEDA CREMUVRA!”

Just like before, falling snowflakes were turned into small ice cream cones, but this time they fell on the owl’s head, messing up quite a bit with their beautiful snowy plumage, problem was, that this didn’t cause any actual harm and it only made the owl even angrier.

Snow Sugar looked at Wizard with concern “M-Mr. Wizard… what was…”

“Run” the other cookie muttered.

“What?”

“I SAID RUN!!”

As the two cookies didn’t think twice on running for their lives, the snowy owl screeched a loud “WHOOO” and began giving chase to the duo of pastries.

“Mr. Wizard, that spell didn’t seem to work either!!” the sugary cookie cried as they kept running.

“L-Listen Snow Sugar… actually I…I…” he stuttered, but before he could end his sentence he saw a shadow loomed above him, it was the owl which had actually caught up to him.

“oh no no no no no no NO NO!!!” the magical cookie tried to give his all to run faster, but he felt his legs already giving up on him.

And with a swift movement, the owl snatched Wizard cookie, trapping him with its sharp beak.

“AAAIIIEEEEEEE!!! LET ME GOOO!” Wizard screamed as he furiously punched and kicked the owl to let him go, but to no avail, as the hits merely felt like tickles to the snowy avian.

Snow Sugar gasped, watching in horror as Wizard struggled for his life, nevertheless the sugar coated cookie knew that their partner needed help, and fast.

“H-Hey you featherbrain! Y-y-you better let him go, or else…!” they warned, however the owl was too busy trying to snap the poor wizard in two to pay any attention. Knowing they had no choice left, Snow Sugar closed their eyes and concentrated all energy on their wand, they whispered the words “King of Snow, please come to my aid…”

Suddenly, a large chunk of snow rose from the ground below Snow Sugar; the chunk had a face and a large moustache, complete with a spiky crown made out of candy canes.

“Snow King, please! Mr. Wizard is in danger and needs our help!” Snow Sugar pleaded, without giving it a second thought, the Snow King took a deep breath and started blowing a powerful gust of wind combined with big sharp snowflakes, strong enough to throw the owl off balance.

“(Ngh… That cookie could have just run off and save themselves, but instead they’re risking themselves to help me… I… I gotta do something!)” Wizard cookie once more raised and waved his wand in an attempt to cast one last spell.

“JELLYTUS CURSE!”

This time, big magic circles surrounded the small area casted a great amount of big sharp cones that flew straight into the even larger avian like sugary missiles, effectively causing a big amount of damage.

Between this and the excruciating blizzard being blown by the Snow King, made the owl realize that these cookies were probably not worth its time, with a loud screech the bird released Wizard cookie and proceeded to fly away as far as possible, finally leaving the two children alone.

“Thanks a lot Snow King! I really owe you one” the sugary cookie patted the head of the big snow creature before he dissipated into the ground where it came from, Snow Sugar then walked to Wizard, who was lying flat on the ground, his hat and wand lying not too far from him.

“Mr. Wizard, did you get hurt?! That was extremely scary!” Snow Sugar said, but they got no proper response from the other cookie, instead a very faint mumbling could be heard coming from him.

“M-Mr. Wizard?? Are you okay?” They asked; approaching Wizard and helping him get up.

But when he turned to face Snow Sugar, his face was entirely covered in tears.

“N-n-n-no… No, I'm n-not okay… I’m… I’m sorry!!!” he cried, covering his face in shame.

“Woah! What… what’s this all of the sudden?” Snow sugar asked, surprised not to only see this wise old man bawling in tears, but their forced deep voice was completely gone too.

“Snow Sugar, I…I have been lying to you, I'm not a great wise wizard, I'm… not even a real wizard…” the smaller cookie kept sobbing.

“W-what are you talking about? That last spell was amazing!”

“No, no… that was just sheer dumb luck! My first two attempts were not me just fooling around; I really don’t know how to use magic properly” Wizard said, this last part almost being hard to hear, there was no response from Snow Sugar, they simply sat down and listened to the rest of what the other cookie had to say.

“You may have noticed already, but I'm not even an old man… I'm just a kid who thought he could do magic by stealing the Witch’s wand, I can’t teleport or summon rides or any of the sort…

Also, this ‘beard’ is actually just a scarf…”

“But I don’t understand, why did you lie about who you are?” Snow Wizard asked, they didn’t seem mad but rather very confused.

“This is probably gonna sound dumb but… Back home the other cookies always looked down on me and never took me seriously, just because I'm a little kid! Even when I took the witch’s wand … no one believed I could become a wizard…

S-So I thought maybe… if I acted, if I talked like an adult, then…maybe they would listen…” Wizard averted his eyes, knowing that this sounded more like an excuse than anything.

“Was…was the whole thing about the City of Wizards a lie too?” the sugary cookie tilted their head.

“N-no! that was not a lie! I-I was hoping that once I find the City of Wizards I could meet the mystic Moonlight Cookie, and m-maybe …learn actual magic from her” the small cookie replied in between sobs.

There was a small pause of silence; Wizard cookie couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with Snow Sugar.

“Listen, I… understand if you’re mad at me, y-you don’t have to guide me anymore, I will find the way out mys--”

But before Wizard could say anything else, Snow Sugar pulled the smaller cookie into a hug, with a reassuring tone, they said “Now, now, I'm not gonna leave you…”

“B-but why?! I’ve caused nothing but trouble, w-why are so nice to me??” Wizard struggled to break the hug, but to no avail, as he was too tired after fighting the owl.

“Well, you see…  Let’s say I already knew you were not being honest, sorta…” Snow Sugar replied, scratching their cheek.

“Wait, really?!” Wizard was reasonably shocked, was it really that obvious? Was his fake deep voice or maybe his extremely short size what gave him away? Either way he was started feeling extremely embarrassed.

“But I know… you did it because you were feeling lonely, didn’t you?” Snow Sugar asked with a tender voice, patting Wizard’s ice cream hair, the other cookie didn’t respond, his silence was enough for an answer.

“You pretended to be something you are not, because you felt lonely and you wanted people to listen to you… I… kind of have been there too” Snow Sugar confessed.

“Y-You…have?” the boy’s eyes widened.

“Yes! I used to be very lonely too, and it was very hard for me to make friends with other cookies, it was not until I found this wand… thanks to it I’ve made lots of snow friends” the sugar coated cookie smiled, in response the little boy just lowered his head and buried his face on Snow Sugar’s chest.

“Okay, the time for self-pity is over!” Snow Sugar reached for Wizard’s hat and put it back on his head “I believe this belongs here, what’s a wizard without their hat?” they added.

“Even after all of this, you still call me a wizard?” The gloomy boy asked as he stood up, thinking whether or not to take off his hat and throw it away for good.

“Well… personally, I don’t think you need to be a ‘wise old man who can cast spells beyond imagination’ to be a real wizard, the fact that you can do magic and you want to learn how to improve is what really counts…” Snow Sugar smiled, also reaching for Wizard’s wand and giving it back to him.

“I… I…” Wizard was in a loss for words, he doesn’t remember the last time someone was so kind to him.

“So! How about we resume finding our way to the City of Wizards?” Snow Sugar cheered, raising both fists in the air.

“Huh?! But… my promise! You know I don’t actually have any good spells to teach you, right?” the boy shook his head nervously.

“That’s okay… I… want to go with you; I want to see that legendary city myself…

Besides, I-I think it’s just better to go new places with friends, right? No one deserves to be lonely…” The taller cookie averted their eyes and fidgeted with their fingers, hoping that they didn’t say anything too hasty.

However, Wizard’s eyes began lighting up, feeling a slight burning sensation on his cheeks, for the first time since the two met, the small boy smiled, replying with a rather shaky “Y-yes, you’re right…”

The two cookies then joined their hands, however before they began setting off they noticed that it had stopped snowing; looking up, they saw the clouds dissipating, revealing a most beautiful display of iridescent light waves in the sky.

“Gasp! It’s the northern lights!! Yes! I was actually able to see them!!” Snow Sugar’s smile widened from ear to ear, clapping cheerfully as they watched the natural phenomena.

“Whoa… it’s so… pretty!” Wizard said, watching with awe at the spectacle of lights.

“This is actually my first time watching the northern lights, but I bet you’ve seen them plenty of times, haven’t you?” Snow Sugar, turning back at the smaller one.

“N-no… this is my first time as well...” the boy admitted, suddenly feeling overcome not only with the joy of witnessing something amazing, but knowing that they had someone that cared for him, someone he didn’t have to lie to.

In fact, he tried to lean closer to Snow Sugar, silently asking for another hug, to which the other kid happily complied.

“U-um… hey, thank…thank you for everything, I know we have just met but… I already like you” Wizard whispered with a slight blush on his face, nuzzling Snow Sugar’s poofy hoodie collar.

“I-I like you too!” Snow Sugar giggled, returning the boy’s affection, also overjoyed by the fact they had another cookie to keep them company.

The two kids then sat down and laid back a little to watch the northern lights for the rest of the night, they knew they had a long journey ahead of them, but they knew they were going to be okay… as long as they had each other.


End file.
